Modern phone lines are being upgraded from analog circuits in increasing numbers to voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). VoIP is a technology that allows a caller to make voice calls using a broadband Internet connection instead of a conventional (or analog) phone line. VoIP services convert voice audio into digital signals that travel over a network, which may often include segments considered part of the Internet. When calling a regular phone number from a VoIP number, the signal is converted to a regular telephone signal before it reaches the destination. VoIP calls can be made directly from a computer, a special VoIP phone, or a traditional phone connected to an adapter. In addition, wireless “hot spots” in locations such as airports, parks, and cafes with connection to the Internet may enable use of VoIP service wirelessly.
With its portability, cost savings, and the promise of enhanced functionality, VoIP telephony is becoming the de facto choice in many applications. VoIP has a range of advantages. It is a flexible communication system. For example, an end user assigned a VoIP line associated with a New York telephone number can move to a different state, e.g., Colorado, and still receive calls to the same New York telephone number associated with the VoIP line despite the end user physically relocating to Colorado. As such, the VoIP telephone number can travel with the end user such that the end user can be accessible via a single VoIP telephone number at multiple locations.
However, the virtual nature and portability of VoIP can cause various issues in the context of call routing, billing, and regulations compliance. Specifically, conventional systems route VoIP calls through telecommunication networks based upon the VoIP telephone number itself, i.e., the ten digit phone number (in the United States) and as such are ill equipped to route and process VoIP calls when end users operate VoIP lines outside of the geographical areas associated with the respective VoIP telephone numbers.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved routing devices and systems to address the portability of VoIP, among other improvements. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.